She is my Sin
by Dracaena
Summary: Auch Dämonenfürsten stillen ihre Lust ... HET


~ ~ She is my Sin ~ ~  
  
by Caena-chan ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Bla bla bla bla... alles gehört You Higuri .. ich leih mir Rauresus nur mal eben aus für ein bisschen LEMON FUN ^__~  
  
Rating: NC-17 / Lemon / Hentai .. oder wie auch immer ihr es nennen wollt !  
  
NOTE: PWP *tropf*  
  
... nix für Menschen die eine Abneigung gegen Hetero und mehr oder weniger was gegen MARY SUE's haben!!! Sorry, Leute _ *tropf*  
  
Ich habe aber dennoch versucht, dem weiblichen Charakter keinerlei eindeutiges Aussehen sowie Charakterzüge zu geben... so fern es halt ging... damit mehr oder weniger jede in diese Rolle schlüpfen kann.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sie betrachtete den Himmel des Dämonenreiches und einmal mehr fragte sie sich warum sie eigentlich immer noch hier war, in dieser Welt der Grausamkeiten, in einem Schloss das von Dämonen bewohnt war und von einem Herrscher regiert wurde der ebenso grausam wie gut aussehend war. Die Antwort fiel ihr leicht, sie konnte sich nicht von Rauresus trennen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er nie mehr als eine Sklavin in ihr sehen würde. Sie lächelte vor sich hin, „Ich bin genau wie Teteiyusu, ich vergöttere ihn und werde ihm dennoch nie etwas bedeuten."  
  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, das Verhalten der Dämonen wurde zunehmend hektischer, sie wusste was das bedeutete, ihr Herr und Meister war zurückgekehrt. Sie wandte sich vom Balkon ab und machte sich daran wie eh und je die Vorbereitungen zu treffen, die Rauresus von ihr erwartete wenn er von einem seine zahlreichen Ausflüge zurückkehrte. Langsam schritt sie durch das Schlafgemach des Dämonenfürsten, sie wandte sich an einen ihrer Helfer und wies ihn an, er möge doch das Bassin mit heißem Wasser füllen. Während dessen legte sie frische Kleidung für ihren Herrn bereit und kümmerte sich darum das Milch und andere Zusätze dem Badewasser beigemischt wurden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Rauresus hier erscheinen würde und er sollte alles zu seiner vollkommenen Zufriedenheit vorfinden.  
  
Als sie die Leinentücher zum Abtrocknen an den Rand des Bassins legte, wurden auch schon die großen Flügeltüren des Gemachs aufgeschlagen und Rauresus betrat seine Räume. Man konnte deutlich die Strapazen des letzten Ausflugs an seinem Gesicht ablesen, auch ein Dämonenfürst kann nicht ewig seine Kräfte erneuern, ohne dass er Ruhe und Schlaf findet. Rauresus betrachtete sie und ein dämonisches Lächeln zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Meine reine menschliche Blüte, wie schön, dass wenigstens einer in diesem Schloss weiß was seinen Meister erfreut."Er ging auf sie zu und sie machte sich daran Luceena zu rufen, in deren Aufgabe es stand Rauresus zu entkleiden und bei seinem Bad zu helfen. Doch Rauresus hielt sie am Arm fest und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn es euch nicht allzu viel Kummer bereiten würde, könntet ihr dann Luceena's Aufgaben übernehmen? Ich habe es satt von einem stummen und gesichtslosen Dämon meinen Rücken gewaschen zu bekommen." Sie nickte nur leicht und Rauresus fasste unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie somit, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Ich verspreche auch, dass ich euch nicht beißen werde, "Sie sah in seine Augen und nickte wieder „... nicht allzu fest zumindest."Das brachte sie zum Erröten.  
  
Er löste den Verschluss seines Umhangs und ließ ihn hinter sich auf den Boden gleiten. Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin und streifte ihm seine Stiefel von den Füssen. Als nächstes folgte sein Hemd, Rauresus ließ sich mit einem Schmunzeln von ihr entkleiden. Ihm waren nicht ihre zitternden Hände entgangen, als sie sich daran machte die Schnalle seines Gürtels zu öffnen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und streifte sich seine von dem Staub seiner Reise verschmutze Beinkleidung ab.  
  
Ohne sie zu beachten, stieg er in das marmorne Bassin das in der Mitte seines Schlafgemachs im Boden eingelassen war. Sie war unfähig die Augen von ihm abzuwenden, natürlich hatte sie vor ihm schon nackte Männerkörper gesehen aber Rauresus war in jeder Hinsicht exquisit. Groß, schlank, wohlgeformt und sich seines Aussehens vollkommen bewusst, sein Gang war anmutig wie der einer Raubkatze. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers bewegte sich geschmeidig unter seiner hellen makellosen Haut und sie konnte wieder einmal nichts tun außer ihren Atem anzuhalten und ihn zu bewundern.  
  
Rauresus ließ sich in der Mitte des Beckens nieder und genoss sichtlich die Wärme des Wassers das seinen Körper umspielte, er schloss die Augen und begann seine schmerzenden Muskeln zu entspannen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete suchte er ihren Blick und sah sie fragend an. Sie schluckte, warum in 3 Teufels Namen hatte sie nur zugestimmt die Stelle von Luceena einzunehmen, sie musste größenwahnsinnig geworden sein. Langsam schritt sie auf das Bassin zu, sie öffnete ihre himmelblaue Robe und legte sie ab, mit nicht mehr als einem kurzen weißen Kleidchen das gerade mal lang genug war ihre Oberschenkel zu bedecken, stieg sie zu Rauresus in das Becken. Sie spürte das warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut, kein Wunder das Rauresus seine Bäder genoss, es wahr wohltuend das durch Milch und diverse andere entspannende Mittel angereicherte Element auf sich einwirken zu lassen. Sie nahm den Schwamm den Rauresus ihr reichte und wandte sich seinem Rücken zu.  
  
Sie tauchte den Schwamm in das Wasser damit er sich voll saugen konnte und berührte danach damit seinen Rücken. Langsam und vorsichtig begann sie seinen Rücken zu waschen, von ihrer knienden Position aus konnte sie sehen, dass er erneut die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich ganz ihren Händen überließ, sie schluckte schwer. Nachdem sie seinen Rücken ausgiebig gesäubert hatte, wandte sie sich seinen Armen zu, er streckte sie ihr zunächst einen Arm entgegen und sie wusch ihn ab, danach folgte der andere. Sie konnte nicht umher und immer wieder fasziniert über seine schlanken und doch muskulösen Arme zu staunen. Es zeichneten sich Adern ab und sie ließ sanft ihre Finger über eine Ader an seinem Unterarm streichen. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sie eindringlich an, erschrocken blickte sie auf als er mit den Fingern über ihren Hals und Dekolletéansatz strich.  
  
„Warum habt ihr mich nie verlassen, meine Blüte?"Seine dunklen Augen blickten in ihre, das Streicheln seiner Finger verwirrte sie. Es war als würden seine Finger eine brennende Spur auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen, sie war unfähig ihm zu antworten. „Was ist es, das euch in dieser furchtbaren Welt hält? Ihr gehört nicht hierher und ihr wisst dies auch."  
  
„Ich denke ihr kennt die Antwort Rauresus-sama, es gibt in der menschlichen Welt nichts für mich zu tun. Dort habe ich keinen Platz mehr an dem ich gehöre. Hier in eurer Welt weiß ich wenigstens, dass es einen Platz für mich gibt, auch wenn ich nur eine von vielen Sklaven bin die euch dienen."  
  
Er hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte viel sagend. Wieder strich er mit seiner Hand über ihren Körper und ließ diesmal seine Finger über ihre Brust streichen. Ihre Augen folgten seiner Hand und sie musste feststellen das das Wasser ihr weißes Kleid durchsichtig gemacht hatte, die dunklere Haut ihrer Brustwarzen zeichnete sich deutlich ab und ihre Knospen waren durch die Nässe und seine Liebkosungen hart geworden. Sie hatte das Gefühl bis ins uferlose zu erröten, doch sie hatte keine Möglichkeit sich lange zu schämen, Rauresus packte sie und zog sie mit einer flinken Bewegung auf seinen Schoss.  
  
So nah war sie ihm noch nie zuvor gewesen, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen voneinander. Rauresus ließ seine Hände auf ihre Hüften gleiten und presste sie an sich, sie spürte seine harte Erregung und gab einen kehligen Laut von sich. Auf Rauresus Gesicht zeigte sich ein Grinsen, er lehnte sich vor und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Rauresus Kuss schürte das Feuer in ihr und ihr Blut fühlte sich wie Lava an als er mit seiner Zunge zwischen ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen glitt und ihren Mund erforschte. Sein Kuss war hart, fordernd und es lagen in ihm Versprechen bei denen sie wusste das Rauresus gedachte sie zu erfüllen.  
  
Seine Nähe, seine Berührungen und seine Küsse machten sie schwindlig, sie war sich im Klaren, dass er ganz genau wusste wie er sie zu manipulieren hatte, allein das Reiben seiner Erregung an ihren Schoss drohte ihr den Atem zu nehmen. Der Rhythmus war so aufreizend, sie klammerte sich an ihn und stöhnte auf, Rauresus biss ihr leicht in den Hals und flüsterte mit tiefer und rauer Stimme: „Wollt ihr mehr, meine Schöne?" „Ahh .. Rauresus .. onegai .."sie war kaum noch fähig klar zu denken. Rauresus griff mit seiner Hand unter das Wasser und riss ihr mit einem Ruck das Höschen weg, ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie glaubte fast das Bewusstsein zu verlieren vor Erregung. Rauresus zog sie noch enger an sich, ohne das störende Kleidungsstück spürte sie nun seine harte Männlichkeit direkt an sich reiben, er fühlte sich göttlich an und doch wollte sie mehr. „Rauresus .. onegai ... ich halte das nicht mehr aus... ich muss dich in mir spüren."Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet, wie sich das immer größer werdende Verlangen in ihren Gesichtszügen widerspiegelte und ohne nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, hob er ihre Hüften leicht an und drang kraftvoll in sie ein, sie schrie auf und Rauresus brachte sie mit seinen Lippen zum Schweigen.  
  
Als er ihre Lippen wieder freigab blickte sie ihm in seine Augen, auch ihn hatte all dies nicht kalt gelassen wie sie zuerst glaubte. Seine Augen waren wenn es überhaupt möglich war noch dunkler geworden, seine Pupillen waren erweitert und ihm stand der Ausdruck von Lust und Verlangen im Gesicht. Er hob sie hoch, so dass er sich fast ganz aus ihr zurückgezogen hatte, nur um sie dann wieder mit einer erneuten Bewegung seiner Hüften auszufüllen. Diesmal stöhnten beide laut auf, sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und Rauresus leckte und biss ihr in den Hals, noch nie hatte sie sich so gefühlt. „Ahh... Rauresus .. du fühlst dich so unbeschreiblich gut an... so heiß und hart ..."seine Stöße wurden wie von ihren Worten angefacht schneller und härter. Immer und immer wieder drang er tief in sie ein, sein Rhythmus brachte ihr Blut zum kochen. „ Ahh... onegai... mehr... härter... Rauresus... onegai."Sie konnte mit seinem schnellen und harten Stößen kaum mehr mithalten, alles was sie tun konnte war sich an ihn zu klammern und sich ganz der in ihr aufsteigenden Ekstase zu überlassen In ihrem Innern entstand eine Art Sturm der drohte sie zu verschlingen, die Wellen der Lust schlugen immer höher um sie zusammen je tiefer und härter Rauresus in sie eindrang. Als das einzigartige Verlangen sie mit sich fortriss und sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, schrie sie seinen Namen immer und immer wieder. Sie war verloren, verloren in seinem Körper, verloren in seinen Augen ......verloren.  
  
Rauresus beobachtete sie fasziniert wie sie von ihrer Lust davongetragen wurde. Seine Hände stützten sie und ihre Hüften kamen seinen Stößen entgegen, als ihr Körper plötzlich vor Entzücken erzitterte spürte er wie ihre Muskeln sich pulsartig um seine Männlichkeit schlossen und dann riss ihn sein eigenes aufgestautes Verlangen mit. Ihre Hüften festhaltend, stieß er unkontrolliert in sie hinein und nur Augenblicke später stöhnte auch er laut auf, als sein eigener Höhepunkt ihn überkam und er sich heiß in sie ergoss. Sie erschauderte vor Vergnügen, als sie spürte wie Rauresus' Erlösung kam. Oh, es war zu perfekt, dass er ein solches Vergnügen in ihr finden sollte, in diesem Moment wurde sie von einem unbeschreiblichen Glücksgefühl durchströmt.  
  
Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an ihren Herrn und Rauresus schlang die Arme um sie. Als ihrer beiden Herzschläge sich wieder einigermaßen normalisiert hatten, sah sie zu ihm auf, Rauresus hatte noch immer genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst was sie eigentlich getan hatte. Sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, er schlug die Augen auf machte aber keine Anstalten sie festzuhalten. Langsam stand sie auf und bemerkte, dass sie immer noch ihr durchnässtes Kleidchen trug und es fröstelte sie. Sie hatte gerade die Stufen des Bassins erreicht, da wurde sie auf einmal zurück in das warme Wasser gerissen. Rauresus stand über ihr wie ein Racheengel und blickte sie düster an, er griff nach ihrem Kleid und riss es ihr mit einem Ruck vom Leib, das Echo des zerreißenden Stoffes hallte von den Wänden wieder.  
  
„Denkt ihr, dass ich euch so einfach gehen lasse, meine kleine Verführerin?"Beim Klang seiner Stimme lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, was würde er mit ihr machen? „Mein Herr, es tut mir leid falls ich euch verärgert haben sollte." Er blickte sie skeptisch an. „Ach, auf einmal wieder die förmliche Anrede. Mache ich euch Angst? Ich hoffe es, denn eines weiß ich ganz genau, ihr macht mir Angst."Fragend blickte sie Rauresus an. Er trat hinter sie und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, plötzlich spürte sie wie er mit dem Schwamm ihre Brüste umkreiste, ihre Spitzen verhärteten sich und sie fühlte seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Rauresus glitt mit dem Schwamm über ihren Körper hinab zu ihrem dunklen Dreieck und zwischen ihre Schenkel, erneut entrang sich ihren Lippen ein heiserer Laut und sie spürte an ihrem Hals wie sich seine Lippen zu einem stillen Lachen formten.  
  
„Mögt ihr es wenn ich euch so wasche? Ich habe da noch eine bessere Idee." Und mit diesen Worten ließ er denn Schwamm fallen und begann sie mit seinen Fingern zu liebkosen. Er streichelte sie in einem aufreizenden Rhythmus der ihr Blut zum kochen brachte und jedes Mal wenn er die kleine Erhöhung unter ihrem Dreieck berührte stöhnte sie laut auf. Sie wand sich unter seinen Fingern und kam ihnen entgegen. Mit einem Mal zog Rauresus seine Finger weg und ihr entrang sich ein frustrierter Seufzer, er führte seine Finger zu seinen Lippen und leckte sie ab. Wie erstarrt blickte sie zu ihm hinauf, diese Geste musste das erotischste gewesen sein, dass sie je bei einem Mann gesehen hatte und bei ihm sah es durch seine ungezwungene Gestik noch dazu so aus als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. Rauresus beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie, ihre Zungen umkreisten sich, spielten miteinander und sie konnte sich selbst schmecken. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und wollte ihm die Arme um den Nacken legen, doch er griff nach ihren Armen und drehte sie ihr auf den Rücken „Diesmal meine Schöne, bestimme ich das Spiel."Er ließ seine Lippen über ihren Hals gleiten und zog mit seiner Zunge eine heiße Spur von ihrem Hals über ihr Schlüsselbein hinab zu ihren Brustspitzen, er umkreiste ihre Knospe und als sie schon glaubte vor süßem Verlangen zu vergehen nahm er sie in den Mund und saugte daran. Rauresus gab ihre Hände frei und sie vergrub sie in seinem seidigen schwarzen Haar und presste ihn an sich. Rauresus knabberte, saugte und leckte über ihre Brustwarze, ihre heiseren Seufzer verwandelten sich in Stöhnen. „Ah .. Rauresus .. ich .." Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen, er schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln und ihre Knie fühlten sich an als würden sie ihren Körper nicht mehr tragen wollen. „Ja, meine Blüte ? Mache ich euch so kopflos wie ihr mich?"sein Atem streifte ihre von seinen Liebkosungen noch feuchte Knospe „Ich... ich..., "mehr brachte sie nicht zustande. „Schön zu wissen, dass ich euch den Atem und die Worte raube."Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich über ihre andere Brust und berührte nur mit seiner Zungenspitze ihre aufgerichtete Brustwarze, er leckte immer wieder darüber hin weg und biss dann leicht hinein, es war Schmerz und Lust zugleich und ihr Körper verlangte nach mehr.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung hörte Rauresus mit seiner süßen Folter auf, er drängte sie zurück an den Rand des Beckens und sie lehnte, halb setzte sie sich auf den Rand. Rauresus kniete sich vor ihr hin, langsam ließ er seine Hände von ihren Brüsten hinab über ihren Bauch streichen, als er bei ihren Hüften angekommen war, lehnte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf den Nabel und stieß seine Zunge hinein, sie zuckte und als er mit seiner Zungenspitze ihren Nabel umkreiste entrang sich ihrem Hals ein leises Keuchen. Er schob die Hand unter ihren rechten Oberschenkel, hob ihr Bein an und legte es sich über seine Schulter, mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete er ihre intimste Stelle. Sie errötete bis aufs Äußerste und wollte sich bedecken, doch Rauresus hielt ihre Hände fest bevor sie ihre Blöße verdecken konnte. „Tut das nicht, ich möchte euch sehen und es gibt nichts was ihr zu verbergen hättet."Er sah ihr fest in die Augen und sie konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen, es brachte sie fast um den Verstand, ihr Herr und Meister, nackt kniend zwischen ihren Schenkeln mit heißem und rohem Verlangen in den Augen.  
  
Rauresus strich mit den Fingern über ihre intimste Stelle „So warm... so feucht... meine Blüte."Er drang langsam mit dem Finger in sie ein und seine Lippen schlossen sich über den kleinen aber empfindlichen Punkt, der ihr die meiste Lust bereitete und sie schrie auf. Sie öffnete die vor Lust geschlossenen Augen und blickte zu ihrem Herrn hinab, er beobachtete sie in ihrem ekstasegleichen Zustand, es war unbeschreiblich ihm zuzusehen wie seine Zunge immer und immer wieder über sie strich und wie er erneut an ihr zu saugen und zu knabbern begann.  
  
„Ihr schmeckt so unbeschreiblich gut. ich kann von euch nicht genug bekommen." raunte er ihr zu.  
  
„Bitte hör nicht auf. Oh, bitte... nicht aufhören... Rauresus-sama... onegai."  
  
Sie spürte wie sich in ihrem Inneren erneut alles zu einem Knoten zusammenzog, auch ihr ganzer Körper war bis aufs Äußerste angespannt, ihre Hände und Füße waren wie verkrampft und dann mit einem Mal entlud sich ihre ganze Anspannung und das Gemach war mit den Schreien ihrer Lust erfüllt, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte.  
  
Rauresus hörte nicht auf seinen Finger in einem qualvoll langsamen Rhythmus in sie eindringen zu lassen und sich wieder aus ihr zurückzuziehen. Er küsste und liebkoste sie weiterhin, wenn auch mit Vorsicht, da er wusste, dass sie nun überempfindlich für seine Berührungen war. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als ließe er ihren Höhepunkt mit seinen geradezu liebvollen Gesten ausklingen, am liebsten hätte sie ihn in die Arme schließen wollen, ihren Kopf an seine Brust schmiegen und glücklich und zufrieden mit ihrem Leben sein. Aber sie wusste, dass dieses Verhalten wohl kaum von Rauresus geduldet werden würde. Zumal sie schon ahnte, dass seine Pläne mit ihr noch nicht beendet waren. Damit sollte sie auch Recht behalten, denn sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, da stand Rauresus auf und zog sie sanft mit sich hoch. Sie spürte seine harte erregte Männlichkeit gegen ihren Bauch drücken als er sie an sich presste und sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen. Rauresus küsste sie auf genau die gleiche Weise wie er sie zuvor liebkost hatte, er saugte an ihrer Zunge und knabberte an ihren Lippen. Es schien eine kleine Unendlichkeit zu vergehen bevor er sich von ihrem Mund trennte und sie erkannte, dass auch er nach Erlösung suchte  
  
„Ich möchte dich auf dämonische Art nehmen, wirst du es mir gestatten?"  
  
Es war das erste mal, dass er sie nicht förmlich anredete und es erstaunte sie noch mehr, dass er sie sogar um ihre Einwilligung bat, was sonst eigentlich nicht üblich war. Schließlich war er ihr Herr und außerdem noch der Fürst der Dämonen und sie war doch nichts weiter als ein Mensch und eine seiner Untertanen. Sie antwortete ihm mit nicht mehr als einem Nicken und Rauresus führte sie aus dem Bassin heraus, er blieb vor einer Wand seines Schlafgemachs stehen, beugte sich herab um ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihre rechte und linke Brust zu hauchen und drehte sie dann mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.  
  
Sie spürte wie er hinter sie trat, sie aber noch nicht berührte, instinktiv lehnte sie sich nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab. Dann spürte sie seine heiße Erregung und wie er sie an ihr rieb, bevor er von Hinten in sie eindrang. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht aufzuschreien, durch diese Position schien es als würde er sie entzweireißen, noch nie hatte sie sich so voll gefühlt. Rauresus schlang die Arme um sie, eine seiner Hände ruhte auf ihrer rechten Brust und die andere streichelte sanft die Stelle über ihrer Vereinigung. Er lehnte sich über sie, so dass seine Lippen ihr Ohr streiften. „Du fühlst dich wie geschaffen für mich an... so weich... so eng."Er hatte sich bis jetzt nicht in ihr bewegt, es schien als wollte er das Gefühl, dass er sie bis aufs Äußerste ausfüllte noch genießen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und strich mit ihrer Zunge über seine Unterlippe, Rauresus öffnete seinen Mund leicht und sie drang mit ihrer Zunge zwischen seine Lippen, ihre Zunge suchte die seine und als ihre Zungen sich trafen und umkreisten bewegte er zum ersten Mal seine Hüften. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund und wieder zog Rauresus sich fast ganz aus ihr zurück, so dass nur noch seine Spitze in ihr war und füllte sie erneut mit einem kraftvollen Stoss aus. Er setzte ein langsames und schier zur Folter gedachtes Tempo und strich dabei immer wieder mit seinen Fingern über ihre empfindlichste Stelle. Sie krallte sich mit ihren Nägeln in die Wand und deren Bemalung und kam mit ihren Hüften seinen Stößen entgegen, sie spürte das Rauresus sich mit eiserner Gewalt zurückhielt, dabei wollte sie doch, dass er sich gehen ließ und sie spannte ihre inneren Muskeln um seine Erregung immer wieder an sobald er in sie eindrang.  
  
Sie hörte wie er scharf den Atem einsog, „Kleine Hexe, du machst mich wahnsinnig. Ist es das was du willst?"Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, ließ er von ihrer Brust ab und packte sie um die Hüften und seine Stöße wurden härter und schneller, ja genauso wollte sie es, er sollte die Kontrolle verlieren. Ihr beider Keuchen und Stöhnen wurde immer lauter je heftiger Rauresus Bewegungen wurden, sie war nur noch Bruchteile von einem erneuten Höhepunkt entfernt und als würde er erahnen was sie brauchte, griff er mit einer Hand um ihre Hüfte und presste seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre vor Lust angeschwollene empfindliche Stelle. Das Verlangen brach über ihr zusammen und ihr Körper erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, „Ahhh ... Rauresus-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa .... ahhh .."Er packte ihre Hüften so hart, dass sie sicher war sie würde noch tagelang die Abdrücke seiner Finger und Krallen auf ihrer Haut sehen und mit ein paar kurzen und harten Stößen kam er in ihr.  
  
Schwer atmend zog Rauresus sie an sich, er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken und vergrub sein Gesicht darin, sie spürte wie er federleichte Küsse auf ihre Haut tupfte. Es schien als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, aber der Puls der beiden raste noch immer. Nach einer Weile löste er ihre Vereinigung und drehte sie zu sich um, wieder nahm er sie in die Arme und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Es war ein geradezu vollkommener Augenblick, sie standen eng umschlungen da und Rauresus hatte das Gefühl, dass nichts, sei es in seiner Welt, noch in der Welt der Menschen so unbeschreiblich war wie das was er in diesem Moment fühlte. Er merkte wie sie erschauerte und eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
  
„Frierst Du, mein Engel?"Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten hob er sie hoch und schritt zu seinem Bett hinüber, er legte sie vorsichtig nieder und deckte sie mit dem Laken zu. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und sah ihn fragend an, er lächelte und strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über das Gesicht. „Bleibt ihr nicht bei mir, Rauresus-sama?"flüsterte sie vor Erschöpfung kaum noch fähig zu sprechen. Rauresus zögerte, doch er überwand sich und schlüpfte zu ihr unter das Laken und nahm sie in die Arme, er küsste sie auf die Schläfe und mit einem Mal bemerkte er wie dumm es gewesen wäre, hätte er sie nun alleine gelassen. Ihre Nähe und Wärme war Balsam auf seine gequälte Seele, er wusste das er sie nicht liebte, denn er liebte nur eine Frau und das war Ellis, aber er wusste genau, dass er ohne seinen menschlichen Engel verloren war, sie war seine Sünde und eines Tages würde er dafür büssen müssen, dass er sie nicht wirklich glücklich machen konnte, aber er würde sie nie mehr gehen lassen...nie mehr.  
  
Sie schmiegte sich an ihren Herrn, sie lebte nur für diesen Augenblick, es war ihr gleich ob er sie nun verstoßen würde oder ob sie morgen sterben müsse. Gerade so als könnte Rauresus ihre Gedanken lesen, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Hab keine Angst, meine Blüte, ich werde dich nicht verstoßen, noch werde ich dich jemals gehen lassen. Schlaf jetzt und ruh dich aus, egal was die Zukunft grausames für dich und mich geplant hat, ich werde dich beschützen mit all meiner Macht."  
  
Sie lächelte gegen seine Brust und der letzte Gedanke galt Araisu der Haus und Hofmalerin von Rauresus, sie würde sie wahrscheinlich steinigen dafür, dass sie in ihrer Leidenschaft der Wandbemalung Schaden zugefügt hatte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ich hasse es auf den Tod in DEUTSCH zu schreiben *grusel grausel* Auf alle Fälle würde ich mich über Kommentare freuen und seid bitte gnädig meine letzten FanFics liegen so 4 Jahre zurück.  
  
Bedanken möchte ich mich bei meiner besten Freundin Azurite zum einen, für das BETA-LESEN und Deine Freundschaft... und zum anderen bei D-chan die meine Seimaden Sucht mit ihren wunderschönen OE's immer wieder von Neuem entfacht. Ohne Euren SUPPORT würde ich die PWP nicht der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben. *knuddeltdiebeidendurch*  
  
– Dracaena@azurite.de 


End file.
